DA! Tenshi!
by bahamut's king
Summary: Haruka is a head of one of the gangs at her school. One day she meet Michiru who fall from above. I hope you will read and review for me.


**DA! Tenshi!**

* * *

**Disclaimer + Author Notes.**

Haruka, Michiru and all of the characters not belong to me. Haruka and Michiru belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sensei. This story was inspired by Shiina Ayumi-sensei's manga : Penguin Brothers. I like the story so much and I like to use it for this story.

The title "Da ! Tenshi !" actually comes from a Japanese word DaTenShi which means Fallen Angel. But sometimes "Da" can be use to express a surprise ness while Tenshi means an angel. I think I mustn't tell much about the title or you'll be able to know the whole story. It won't be fun anymore (smile)

I am very bad at my English; since I am not from a country with English as first language and I not learned the English lesson well (I'll try to practice it more often) snob, snob. I hope you still can understand the story well. I'll try my best to write each chapter.

Please read and review for me, It will really support me. Thank you so much.

**Story Dedication:**

To K.R and everyone who gave his/her review for me on my previous story. I really appreciate it and this story goes for all of you.

Happy reading

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

My name is Tenou Haruka. I am not a regular school girl, but I became the head of one of the group in my school. Oh, I almost forgot, my school divided into two sides since I entered the high school a year ago. One is the, hum, let's call it the bad side group while the other one was the good side group.

We, as the bad side group, wore black uniform; while the other wore the white uniform. Just like the uniforms, the students usually said it with the black or white. The student that had strong physic power joined the black, while the students with smart brain joined the white.

The white group leader was Ichiro, the boy who achieved the first national rank in the junior high school final exam. The school became two groups because of him and me, his girlfriend was attracted to me and he couldn't accept it. I wasn't like how arrogant he was, so I decided to tease his girlfriend and it made him even angrier. The effect from our fight became greater because we started to collect our members and finally the school was totally divided.

The black group often fought the other gangs on the town and because we have many strong members, we always won because there was no other gangs that stronger than us. We thought so until that night.

* * *

That night, we fought two of the strong gangs, the SouKoku, and the DaiAkuJi.

Akira, one of my men shouted near me while kicked the enemies "Haruka, they are too tough for us, I think we should run"

"What? No way" I answered him while punched the one beside me

"But Haruka, some of our men are exhausted and injured, you also have some injuries too."

"We'll never give up" when I looked to not far from us, there was a man from our enemies gangs that pointed a gun at Akira, I immediately pushed him aside, but as the consequences, the bullet hit my knee.

"Argh!"

"Haruka!"

"Never mind me, keep fighting!"

Just after I said that, there was a police's siren near the alley and suddenly some polices showed up.

"Hey, you guys stop right where you stand!"

I looked at Akira and my other members and nodded my head "Ready? Run!" We ran away from the police as fast as we could. When I looked back, I saw that some of our enemy members were captured, so was a few from our members. I wanted to fight to free them, but I would be captured too.

A few polices was still ran after us, so we decided to took separate ways. I ran to a small alley and there was a police that still after me. He yelled and told me to surrender but I refused and kept running. I started to feel the pain in my knee again, but I still managed to ran and hide. He wasn't managed to found me. He looked around the area for a moment and I held my breath. Finally he gave up and left.

I managed to breath and wiped my sweat "That was close"

I peeked up from my hiding place and walked to a larger alley "This wound looks pretty bad" I winced when I move my leg "Aw! It's hurt! I must go home and bind this"

Suddenly something hit me from above. I fell down with my face first hit to the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell?&"

I tried to move and realized that there was something on top of my back. I struggled to break myself free and looked to what hit me. I gasped at what I saw "It's a girl, where did she come from?" She has an aquamarine hair with shoulder length and wore a white dress" I noticed that there was something on her back; I held out my hand to touched it, but it suddenly disappeared "What the?"

I maneuvered to look at her face "She's very beautiful. She looks unconscious, I think I must bring her to my place first" I tried my best to held her and carried her to my apartment; it was pretty hard because of the pain on my leg.

* * *

When finally I managed to arrived at my apartment, I put her down at my bed and covered her body with a blanket. I looked for the medicine kit and treated my wounds; the bullet was still on my knee, but I couldn't do anything to it, so I decided to leave it and bound it with the wrap. "Who is that girl? And what is that thing on her back?" I peeked to my room and saw that she still unconscious, so I decided to slept at the couch "I'll ask her tomorrow morning" My activity at that day, especially the whole thing that happened, made me really exhausted, so I fell asleep immediately.

TBC

Thank you so much for reading. Please don't forget to review for me : )


End file.
